Romeo and Juliet
by SquareShapedTriangle
Summary: Paulo gets stuck rehearsing a play


_Please note: the awful writing in the play part of this fanfic is intentional as an insult to Sue's writing abilities._

Paulo sighed. David had signed him up for Sue's dumb play. Even worse was that he had been the most competent actor for the role he played. But the worst part was that he actually got cast. Now he needed to learn a bunch of stupid lines and wear a stupid costume after school. He could be at home playing video games but no, his friend had to go and sign him up.

Paulo disliked the role from the beginning. He played a one-dimensional bad guy that kidnapped a baby for some stupid reason. The script didn't make any sense to him. Yet somehow he found himself in the nearly abandoned school auditorium, wearing a silly robe, practising his lines in front of the prop house that had been set up for the big repetition that had taken place that afternoon.

"Your child is CURSED!" Paulo yelled dramatically, trying his best to act and get the whole thing over with. "No, you're doing it wrong!" he heard Sue yell. Paulo was alone in the auditorium with her. Sue needed to do some edits of the script while he practised. The rest had studied their lines at home so they went home hours ago but Paulo didn't do his homework.

He and Sue had a strange chemistry. At first sight, one might assume he and Sue had nothing in common. That was not entirely true though; he and Sue had been friends with Mike, Lucy and Daisy for many years now. The two of them rarely talked though; to Paulo it always seemed like Sue was trying to be his mom, always telling him what he should and shouldn't do. Not that she was wrong or anything – more than once had she prevented Paulo from making a stupid mistake – but Paulo didn't like being told what to do.

"What's wrong now?" the Somali asked annoyed as he turned to Sue. She was sitting behind a desk, going through the many pages of her objectively bad script. Without looking up, Sue began criticising him. "Your intonation is wrong, your voice is over the top and your body language is all over the place," she responded curtly. "You didn't even look! How could you know–" Paulo responded, but he was cut short. "I can detect your bad posture just from your voice. Yes, it's that bad."

Paulo rolled his eyes. Unbelievable. "If I keep doing everything wrong, how about you come up here and show me how I'm supposed to do it then!" he yelled. Sue sighed and stood up. "Alright, just watch how it's supposed to be done," she said, walking towards the stage. She stopped next to Paulo, cleared her throat and began her demonstration. "Alas, poor villagers! I come from the high priest, bringing terrible news! Your first child will become an incredible hero. But your second child has been cursed!"

Paulo had to admit she was actually pretty good. Not that he would ever admit that of course. "That's exactly how I did it!" he complained to the girl next to him. "No, it's not," she responded, "first of all, your lines were off and your tone could use some work. Secondly, your posture is all messed up. Here, let me show you." Sue grabbed his hands and moved them into the same position she had held hers a moment ago. Then she grabbed his shoulders and slightly pushed them back. Paulo let her do her thing just to get it over with. Sue stood walked him and grabbed his arms. "Now do it again," she commanded.

As Paulo repeated his lines, Sue moved his arms around as if he were a puppet. Paulo didn't like being pushed around but he knew that Sue wouldn't let it go. He noticed his movements, or rather Sue's, were indeed more natural and convincing.

Sue let go of him. "See, that's how it's done," she said, her face showing a slight blush. She walked back to her desk. Without looking around she gestured the cat on stage to continue. Paulo continued his lines, this time moving his body somewhat like Sue had showed him.

It wasn't long until Sue had something new to complain about. Paulo was acting out a scene where he and the mother of the protagonist were having an argument about the fate of her son. Paulo felt it was an unnecessary and badly written scene; he had voiced his opinion many times but Sue was adamant to keep this scene in the play.

"Your pace is all wrong!" Sue complained from he chair. "That's because there is supposed to be someone talking back to me! I can't rehearse this stupid scene without my antagonist!" he yelled at her. Sue let out another sigh and again she walked to the stage. "Fine," she said as she climbed up, "I'll be the mother. But you'd better be serious about this! Don't waste my time, I've got a lot of work to do!"

Paulo started out badly. He watched closely at what Sue was doing and soon enough he started to get better at it. She was truly remarkable; Sue was so passionate, so convincing. Her body shook with every fake cry, her eyes actually watered when she pleaded for the life of the weird-looking doll in her arms.

"Surely we can solve this without taking my baby away!" the amateur actress said. Now trying to impress her, Paulo did his best to make his lines sound convincing. "We cannot change destiny! The girl must be removed!" Sue's eyes glistened as he spoke his lines, clearly having some kind of effect on her. "Why? Why must we fight? Why can't we work together?" her character pleaded. "We are too different! Conflict is the only thing we can have!" Paulo felt himself getting slightly worked up. He finally started to get into his character, even if it was a stereotypical bad guy.

"Why must there be conflict? Why can't we get along?" the girl begged. Paulo closed his eyes and turned his head. "You know that is impossible. We could never do so. Only bad things could come of it!" Sue's voice broke as tears started flowing down her face. "We must try!" she begged, "We must conquer destiny. There is a power stronger than any curse, stronger than fate itself: love!" Paulo turned his face towards her again, shocked from the emotion Sue displayed. "You fool! Why can't you see that hmmpf…" Paulo couldn't finish his sentence as Sue grabbed him by his shoulders and put her lips on his mouth. Paulo wasn't sure what was going on but it felt too good to stop it.

After she let go of his face, Paulo scratched the back of his head. "Uhm, this wasn't in the script," he said, his heart racing from the sudden affection Sue had showed him. Sue looked away, blushing uncontrollably. Paulo and Sue awkwardly looked around for a few seconds, avoiding eye contact. Eventually Paulo decided to break the silence. "So, uhm…," he began, "that last part wasn't acting, was it? What was that about?"

Sue stared at the ceiling, her arms folded in front of her. "Well, uhm, I just got overwhelmed for a bit! That's all!" she said, almost sounding offended that he even asked. Paulo wasn't satisfied by her answer. "Please, I've seen you do this scene with Mike before, you never once went off script. What is this about?" he inquired."I-I uhm," she stammered, still looking at the floor.

All confidence was gone from her voice as she explained the true reason for her outburst. "I've k-kind of had a c-crush on you for a while now…" she said, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. Her face was as red as a tomato and she was shaking a little. Paulo wasn't sure what to say. He had never thought of Sue this way. It did explain her behaviour though: like Lucy, she must have always been giving him crap because she was afraid to show her true feelings. Now that her hard outer shell was gone, Paulo saw her as the person she really was: a nervous, shy girl, vulnerable to the opinions of others. He felt bad for her, having to hide who she really was. He also felt a bit proud of her as she had just done what he never could do in front of Lucy. And there was another feeling. Some kind of… attraction?

Paulo felt conflicted. He had just broken up with Jasmine as he finally wanted to pursue Lucy. However, Lucy hadn't show up at school for a long time now and when he tried to visit she didn't seem to want him around. His mind said to keep trying; to continue his mission of conquering Lucy. His heart said something different though. He had an extreme urge to calm down the trembling girl in front of him, to comfort her, to… make her happy.

"I-I know about how you feel about Lucy and I know about Jasmine. I'm so sorry! I should never have done this!" Sue went on, her voice trembling. Without saying a word, Paulo wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be," he said, trying to calm her down, "Jasmine and I broke up. Lucy clearly doesn't want me. I've never though of you this way but… I'm willing to try something out."

Sue wrapped her arms around his back, completing the hug, holding him tight. After a second she let go and looked at Paulo. Paulo looked back down and they moved their heads closer together. Their second kiss wasn't as awkward and one-sided as the first one. Paulo noticed that Sue had little experience. As their kiss went on he guided her with his tongue, his hands stroking the back of her head, his fingers running through her long hair.

Sue laid her head on Paulo's shoulder, breaking their kiss. "Paulo…' she whispered as she stroked his back. Paulo just held her. His mind was racing. Was this really happening? Sue of all people? Not that there was anything wrong with her; he understood her now. He just didn't expect this at all. He didn't complain though. It felt nice holding her in his arms.

As he enjoyed embracing his sudden romantic partner, Sue's hands went a little bit too low. He tried to guide her hands away but the damage was already done. He could feel a slight tickle as his something between his legs grew in length and move across Sue's thighs. Paulo tried to calm himself down before Sue noticed what was happening. Suddenly, Sue's grip tightened. Paulo knew she had realized what was leaning against her thighs. He worried that she might push him away, call him a creep, or even worse.

That didn't happen though. Instead, Sue wrapped her leg around Paulo's, putting his now erect cock between her thighs. She kissed him in the neck. "I-I know what you want. You d-did this with all those o-other girls you liked too, d-didn't you?" she said, nervously. She lifter her head from her shoulder and gave him another kiss on his mouth. "I can do this too…," she said as she rubbed her hand across his chest, "it's just… it's just that I've never done it before…". She looked away, almost as if she was ashamed of herself. Paulo grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. "You don't have to do this. I'm not expecting you to do anything you don't want to do," she said, trying to calm Sue down. She nodded. Against all of Paulo's expectations, she started grinding her hips, brushing Paulo's shaft with the soft fur between her legs. "I-I really want this though…," she said, her embarrassed smile replaced by a slightly disappointed frown. Paulo grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her straight into the eyes. "If you really want to do this, let's do this," he said confidently.

Paulo understood that Sue had never done anything like this before so he took things slowly. He had learned a trick or two from Jessica and Rachel. As Sue seemed too embarrassed to go on, he decided it was time for him to take things a step further this time. He leaned towards her and kissed her, his hands now caressing her firm ass. Sue seemed to respond well. With a childish giggle he continued his handiwork as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Sue didn't resist for one second and he explored the inside of her mouth. Sue returned the favour by using her hands on his ass, trying to copy what he was doing. She was a bit clumsy but Paulo didn't care. He went on to slide one of his hands across her body, dancing across it until he reached her soft boob. He started treating the sensitive mound on her chest. Sue's breath was starting to get heavy. Her hands had stopped moving as soft moans slipped through her mouth.

Paulo guided his other hand across her body, moving around her from her tight ass to the soft fur in between her legs. Sue shivered a bit as his fingers moved across her most sensitive area. Paulo noticed his fingers were already covered in a slick liquid. She was ready for him already. He decided to tease her a bit more though; he wanted to reward her for her brave behaviour. His hands rubbed across the sensitive skin between her thighs, sometimes teasingly probing her for entry. Sue started to sweat as his touches started becoming too much for her. Paulo heard her moan his name. That was his cue.

He broke their kiss and removed his hands from Sue's body. Sue looked at him in anticipation, waiting on his next move. Paulo guided her towards the prop bed that was conveniently set up on the stage behind them. Lucky for them, nobody knew where to get a prop bed so the guy in charge of props had just rolled in a real bed from the nurse's office into the fake house on the stage.

Sue laid down on the bed. Anxiously she looked up at Paulo's face and then down at Paulo's groin. She seemed surprised at how it looked. Paulo figured she must never have seen a real cock in her life. Paulo sat down on the bed and crawled on top of Sue. She embraced him as they closed their eyes and shared yet another passionate kiss. Paulo couldn't help but let out a short, deep moan as Sue wrapped her legs around his and pulled him towards her. He looked down and grabbed his shaft with his hand. He guided it to Sue's slick nethers and broke their kiss. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her, just to be on the safe side. Without hesitation Sue nodded. "Yes" she said before she pulled him close and pushed her lips against his again. Slowly Paulo moved himself into her. He could feel the girl struggle with the new sensation, letting out soft moans and yelps of pain and pleasure. He paused for a moment but continued when Sue gestured him to go on. Finally his entire length was inside of her. Both of them were breathing heavily and drops of sweat started appearing on their excited bodies.

Gently Paulo started moving his hips. He could feel her fingers dig into his skin with every movement he made. Sue's folds were tighter than those of the other girls he had slept with and Paulo had some trouble building up a pace. Soon enough his thrusting started getting faster, both of them gasping for air with every movement.

Paulo wasn't really satisfied yet; he had been doing all the work. It was time that he taught her a trick for a change. "Hey, you should move your hips as well," he said in between breaths. Sue looked up at him, not sure what she was supposed to do. "Trust me, you'll like it," Paulo continued. He felt Sue clumsily move her lower body. Eventually she found a pattern of movements that she liked. She threw her head back and let out a deep moan as her new technique sent fresh waves of pleasure through her body.

Suddenly her legs grabbed hold of him and her body tensed up. Paulo just let her do her thing. The girl below him no longer held back her moans, sharing her pleasure with the world. Her folds rhythmically contracted as she lost control of her body. Her cries of pleasure were only interrupted by her gasps for air. Paulo kept pounding her as her orgasm slowly faded.

After she was done, Paulo paused for a second. "How was that?" he asked the cream cat. "Better than anything I ever hoped for," she answered with a wide smile on her face, still regaining her breath. Paulo smiled back. "Good. But I'm not done yet!" he said as his hips once again smacked against hers. Sue buried her face into his shoulder as he sped up and started moving again. He was sliding in and out of her faster than ever before. It wasn't long until Paulo felt himself getting close. "Hey," he huffed between his breaths, "I think I'm about to be finish as well." He tried to pull out but Sue's legs made that impossible. He realised he should have put on a condom. "S-Sue you need to l-let go or else mmmpf" he stammered, interrupted by Sue pushing her lips against his. Unable to escape Sue's loving embrace, Paulo gave up on pulling out; it was too late now. Paulo felt himself climax, pumping wave after wave of his sticky love deep inside of her. After completely emptying himself, his long shaft shrunk and he pulled himself free. He collapsed onto the panting girl below him. They laid there for a minute, on stage, in each others arms, quietly whispering sweet nothings back and forth.

Suddenly, their cuddling was interrupted by a sound. They heard someone clapping. Both of them looked up in surprise only to find David sitting in the back of the auditorium. "Whooo! My OTP! Well done!" he yelled as he applauded the couple on their performance. Paulo's realised David had seen their everything.

Paulo got up from the bed and took a deep bow towards his audience. "Thank you, thank you," he said, thanking his single spectator for the applause. "Now, if you don't mind, the actors would like to uhm, go over some techniques in the back of the stage. You know, for our next rehearsal." Sue looked at him and together they scurried off, escaping hand in hand to the dressing room.


End file.
